Stylish
|image1=LOONA + + digital cover art.jpg |caption1= |artista=LOONA |album=+ + (Faixa 06) |lançamento=20 de agosto de 2018 |letra_por=Iggy (OREO) Lambo (OREO) |composição_por=Maedermid Emma O' Gorman Mare Lian David Brant Iggy (OREO) |arranjo_por= |links=* Áudio * Letra * Live |sucedendo=Perfect Love |precedendo=X X }} "Stylish" é a sexta faixa do EP de estréia do grupo feminino sul-coreano LOONA, + +. Letras |-|Romanização= ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) (Shades on my eyes) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) member=Kim Lip|line=Kim Lip}}/ So oh stylish ( ) member=Kim Lip|line=Kim Lip}}/ So oh stylish ( ) member=Kim Lip|line=Kim Lip}}/ So oh stylish member=HeeJin|line=HeeJin}}/ yonggireul nae Make you yonggireul nae Make you mine member=Kim Lip|line=Kim Lip}}/ So oh stylish ( ) ( ) |-|Hangul= Whoa whoa Oh yeah 떨리는 마음 터질듯한 My heart 넌 꿈에서 본 예쁜 색깔의 Art (Hmm) 눈이 부셔 Brown eyes 같은 곳만 맴돌아 조심스레 네게 다가가 입맞추고 몰래 난 도망가 상상 속 미로 Baby 너는 아름다운 World Va va va va va 넌 Vacation (Woo) 속삭이듯 기분 좋은 Question (Woo) 하루 종일 Play 'love' station (Whoa whoa) 입술 위에 달콤한 Dreams (Aw) Hey 반짝이는 You’re my style (My style) 투명하게 Make you mine (투명하게 Make you) mine (Mine) Hey 넌 나만 아는 Jewelry shop (Ah) 내게 어울리는 Style, style You're so stylish 모으고파 Mileage (Whoa whoa) 용기를 내 Make you mine (Make you mine) mine (Hey yeah) You're so stylish 너로 꾸며 Buy list 내게 어울리는 Style, style (I really like your style) 결국 사랑에 빠졌나 봐 (Shades on my eyes) 어디 있을까 Wonderland? 나침반 대신 Need your direction 따라가 Check it once, check it twice 하지만 잃지 않아 Keeping my brightness 호기심은 나쁜 게 아니야 (It will take you there) 그래서 결국 찾아 냈잖아 (Oh whoa) 도착했나 봐 Welcome everyone 우릴 축하하는 Tambourine Get get get get get your attention (Your attention) 터진 버블 속 Superstition (Ah) 시작해봐 Play 'real' station (Hey yeah) 나만 알고 있는 현실 (Oh) Hey 반짝이는 You’re my style (My style) 투명하게 Make you mine, mine Hey (Hey) 넌 나만 아는 Jewelry shop (Shop) 내게 어울리는 Style (Yeah) style (Woo) You're so stylish 모으고파 Mileage (You're so) 용기를 내 Make you mine (I will make you mine) mine (I will make you mine, yeah yeah) You're so stylish 너로 꾸며 Buy list 내게 어울리는 Style, style ('Cause I like your style) So oh stylish (So stylish, stylish) So oh stylish (Oh) So oh stylish 용기를 내 Make you 용기를 내 Make you mine Stylish So oh stylish (Oh stylish) 내게 어울리는 Style (My baby) style My baby |-|Tradução= :Breve. Distribuição de Linhas :Breve. en:Stylish Categoria:LOONA Categoria:+ + Categoria:Lançamento de 2018 Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HeeJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HyunJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por HaSeul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por YeoJin Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por ViVi Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Kim Lip Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por JinSoul Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Choerry Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Yves Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Chuu Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Go Won Categoria:Músicas Cantadas por Olivia Hye